Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand.
by Strife21
Summary: Spike makes it out alive, but the Bebop crew already split. Six years later, a surprising bounty hooks them all together.. well.. almost all of them. Very A/U, and Faye is.. EVIL!! o.o ((in the story)) Reviews are nice, so if you can please click it .


**Cowboy Bebop: Still sitting Pretty with a Pistol in hand.**   
**Chapter One: Remember Me?******

**Disclaimer: **Wait.. where's all my money?? Oh yeah.. I **don't **own Cowboy Bebop!   
**A/N: **Something I thought of after seeing the movie. I don't really know how I could've gotten it from there, but here it is. The title is from the song 'Pretty Pistol' which I luv *_*. Note that this will be slow updated because of all the other stuff I have to update. Ugh.. I really can't wait for summer, at least then I'll have time to update faster. Pairings are not for sure yet.   


* * *

_¤_

A man sat alone within the shadows of his only companion; a ship whom he both hated and loved because of all painfully happy memories it stored within its walls. 

And now, it stood bland, dark, with no one to create treasured memories with. 

Jet gave a sigh, acknowledging the feeling of contemptuous desire of his last life again, when things were full of hard times and yet it was a joy living through it each day. 

He longed for his so-called friends.. the kid, the dog, the woman, and the idiot. Hard as he tries, he could not forget them for they have taken permanent residence in both his soul and mind. Besides, the ship was so quiet nowadays, and he wanted the bickering, the whining, and the nonsense to fill the Bebop alive. 

The sudden thoughts of his recent fellow inmates made his wonder where all of them were. 

One of them, he already knew. Two of them, he could only imagine. And the last one, he couldn't figure out. 

The one he already knew was Spike. Turns out the man made it through his fight with Vicious alive. Upon awaking from his previous 'dream' and opening his eyes with a new one, Spike had accepted to be the new leader of the Red Dragons, who had recently compromised with the Syndicate. 

And it was a kick in the gut, Spike forgetting his life--his friends--at the Bebop. But he knew the man well, and an act like this wasn't that surprising to Jet at all. 

Somehow, he knew it was coming. Jet found himself shaking his head over it, and gave a chuckle as he moved on his mental reviewing. 

Both Ed and Ein, and their place in the universe, Jet could only imagine they were still in Earth, wandering around for a new home. If only they knew, Jet would gladly accept them back. 

Figuring out where the shrew woman was at, was the hardest of all. She disappeared precisely 4 hours after Spike left to fight Vicious that day, without a word or consent, and without a reasonable excuse. Jet had wondered whether or not she had left because she was angry, or the fact that she had felt devastated that Spike did not come back..... at all. 

Rubbing his face with a calloused hand, Jet grumbled idly and moved his head up to look at the rising sun lighting the horizon's edge and taking over the violet and blue skies with its orange and yellows. 

His eyes automatically shifted to one random spot in the blazing hued sun as he asked himself the question he often asked whenever he thought of the topic, 

"How long ago was that?" 

§~*~§ 

".. Six fucking years.." the woman answered snidely, her lips parting slightly as she let the light gray smoke free from her mouth. 

The bartender smiled cockily, his hands busy wiping a glass mug he had just cleaned up, "That long ago huh? Wow.. what made you change your mind?" the bartender then quickly added before the woman could answer, "Weren't getting any bounties?" he ended it with a sneer. 

The woman perked her eyes to him, squinting with fury at his tone, which made the bartender regret adding the little remark, "Uh.. so, what made you change your mind again?" the bartender asked sheepishly. 

The woman stood up, twisting the cigarette in her hands on top of the shot glass in front of her, and reaching up for her black jacket. 

The bartender watched her nervously as she put her coat on in silence and with her eyes closed as if thinking. He gave a small yelp and jumped back as the woman grabbed hold of his front collar and pulled him over the bar's edge and in front of dark green eyes. 

"I hate bounty hunters." she growled and pushed the stuttering man back, making him trip on his heels and knock some of the glass and wine on the shelves behind the counter. 

With a quivering groan, the bartender kept his eyes at her as she brushed her dark-violet strands that cascaded in front of her eyes, throw a couple of bills on the counter, and slowly make her way out of the door. He suddenly became nervous when she stopped halfway through the door and turned around with a smirk on her face. 

"If anyone asks, it was Faye Valentine." she spoke almost sweetly, and threw a large round ball on the floor. 

The bartender looked up from the counter and to the floor, inspecting what the sphere could be. One of the many others who took attention to it recognize the small steel object and cried out a warning. 

The bartender looked up in shock as the woman who once stood near the door was now gone, and his customers where now scrambling to get out. And just as he was about to make his way to leave quickly, the room gave a loud explosion. Debris flew out suddenly, and all the man could see was white.. then red.. then black... then nothing more.   


§~*~§ 

  


"Another bar-related incident in downtown." a fully dressed man in a dark blue suit handed his boss a folder of papers, "Here's the report from all the witnesses, although there were only about 10 and the others.. well they died from the explosion. Cops got the same report too; wonder if they'll post some sort of bounty." 

The man sitting across him looked up with speculation, "Bounty, huh?" he let out a smile, his differently colored eyes glinting with memories of his past life, "They can't possibly place a bounty for this incident." he commented as he glanced inside the folder in his hands. _Another drunk who probably had no intention to pay his bill, blew up a local bar in the mall area._ He shook his head in disappointment. 

"Spike, sir, this wasn't the first time." the dressed man corrected, "The person who did this was the same person who blew up those 4 bars in Venus, the 6 in Jupiter, and the two bars in Earth." 

Spike raised his eyes to him, shoving the folder aside, "You mean it's that woman?" the other man nodded at him, "Why is it that she is here?" 

"No clue, sir." the man answered truthfully. 

Raising his hand up to his chin to think, Spike let out a frustrated groan, "Any chance did they catch her name or her identity at least? Information that's actually factual and helpful? I mean, all those drunks never get anything right. First one says she's tall and blond, the other says she's short and chubby, and then another claims she's not a woman at all." Spike let out a immature chuckle. 

The man before him gave a nervous groan, "Actually sir, we did get such evidence that is actually **very **helpful, but those cops got them before we could bring them back." 

"What?!" Spike stood up quickly, his hand pounding on his desk in anger, "How the hell did they get ahold of it?" he asked quizzically. 

"Well sir.." the man stuttered, "It was only me at the scene, and the cops did have a lot of others with them with weapons.. and really, we're not allowed in involvements like that." 

Spike sat back down, his eyes closed tight as he tried to fight off the annoyance he had with the cops, "They knew I've been following this one for a while, so why the hell didn't you get an excuse?" 

"I don't know sir, perhaps they needed it because they couldn't get it out from the witnesses. I had to talk to them with money." 

His head beginning to throb from the all the suppressing anger and irritation, Spike placed a hand on his forehead and growled slightly, "Why would the cops take that information from you now?" 

The man shrugged, and as he did the phone beeped from the corner of Spike's desk. 

Picking it up, Spike cleared his throat before answering, "Yeah?" 

"Hey.. you better check out who's the latest bounty." a woman with a shrilly voice gleefully informed him. 

Not bothering to question the caller, already knowing who it was, Spike picked up the remote beside him and turned on the large halo-screen on the left side of the room. As he turned it on, he switched that channel to 277, catching the first few minutes of the bounty show, that was now run by the Police in Earth. At first he couldn't believe what he saw flashing across the screen; two words--a name--he never suspected. 

"I think we should do something about this, don't you? I guess we can call Jet now." the woman continued, noticing the sudden silence from the other line, "Hey Spike, are you going to do it?" 

"Yeah.. yeah Ed, track Jet and contact me." Spike hung up the phone and ran out of the room quickly, leaving the man standing there in wonder at the halo-screen. 

"Hey.. isn't this that woman we're looking for?" he questioned and turned around only to find that he was by himself.   


§~*~§ 

  


Her long slender fingers placed the empty phone to its own place, looking back at the screen before her and sighing a deep and concerned sigh. 

"Faye-Faye." the words escaped her rosy lips awkwardly, sounding as if the words have been forbidden to her speech all her life. 

She gave another sigh. Patting the small dog beside her, she gave a quick smile to it before picking up the phone once more, dialing the number of another person who she wanted to eagerly reunite with. 

The phone gave a soft whirring ring, before an all-too-familiar voice answered gruffly. 

"Yeah?" 

Ed smiled wider, her eyes gleaming with sincerity and excitement, "Jet-person." she sang out softly, her new feminine voice still a little squeaky, but was now more calm and womanly. 

The man on the other line softly chuckled to his caller, "Ed, how's it going?" 

"Jet-Person, Ed wants to know if you saw the latest bounty person?" she pointed directly, not concerned for their greetings at a moment like this. She knew Spike was way more surprised to see Faye's head as a bounty than she was, therefore she had to get straight to the point before Spike starts to build a temper. 

There was a pause at the other line before Jet answered slowly, "Yeah.." he gave a groan, "Don't tell me you told Spike, and Spike's going after her?" 

Ed laughed, giggling and snorting silly before taking a quick breath before replying, "Not before he pays you a visit." 

"Hey, I know she's a friend or whatever, but damn Ed; why did you have to tell Spike?" Jet argued. 

Giving a pout and a big frown, Ed let out a sniffle and answered his question in her most saddest tone yet, "Because, Jet-person, Ed misses Faye-Faye." 

From the other line, Jet gave a exasperated sigh. 

"Ed thinks Spike-person does too... more than Ed or Jet." she added lastly. 

"Well it's his damn fault." Jet quickly retorted, "He didn't tell us he was still alive until 2 months later. And I'll be damned if I know that Faye knows he's still alive." 

"Faye-Faye knows, that's why she didn't come back." Ed said calmly, "Ed knows Faye-Faye is sad." 

From the Bebop, Jet raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? How do you know that?" 

Ed sniffled before turning on her new Tomato (computer) and clacking away the keys as she searched and hacked ID profiles in Mars, in hopes to find more about the woman whom they were looking for. 

"That's why Faye-Faye has a bounty on her head, Jet-person, she's trying to get our attention." 

_...for something.. _she finished in her mind as an ID with a picture of the Faye she knew long ago, and the name..   


§~*~§ 

  


"Iluriscent Avatar. Luri for short." she answered almost like she had a snake's tongue, slithering her words from her lips in such a dark and seductive manner. She bent down her hips, leaning over the rich young man, exposing her cleavage at his already surveying gaze 

"Beautiful name for such a lovely woman." the young man spoke interestingly as he stood up from his spot and hovered over the woman in front of him. 

The so-called 'Iluriscent' stood straight back. She moved her long purple lock of hair from her eyes as she smiled wickedly, "Hmm.. you have no idea how lovely I can be." she moved her hips to one side, her long slender legs revealing from her tight shorts and their own splendor to the young man's wandering and lustful eyes. 

The man crept a hand around her waist and onto one of her buttocks, giving it a tentative squeeze, "I'm sure I'd love to find out just how lovely you are." 

If it wasn't for the dark, cloudy haze of the crowded bar, 'Iluriscent' would have been very disturbed being seen with a man and his hand on her ass; thank god the bar was filled with smokers, "Do you want to see now? There's an alley down beside this place that looks empty enough for me to show you..." she spoke so convincingly, as if she was the prostitute the man in no doubt thought she was. 

The man smirked devilishly with his perfect white teeth, "You know I can't pass up an invitation like that." he replied as they began to make their exit out of the bar. 

Upon entering the dark alley to the right, the woman pulled the man roughly in, capturing his mouth and began to savagely entrance him with a kiss. The young man, still being controlled by hormones, enjoyed the roughness and returned it by pushing her against the cold alley walls. 

'Iluriscent' gave a soft moan as the man's mouth left hers and traveled down her jaw and to her neck, "So what do you think?" she asked breathlessly, pulling the man closer to her body. 

"It'll get better, I just know it." he responded as he toyed her neck with his tongue and lips. He pulled his hands from the wall to her side and began to move downward on her slender legs. Switching to her left shoulder, smoldering it with more wet kisses, he slipped a hand up the side of her tight shorts, his fingertips brushing a thin piece of lace. 

She had felt his finger creep up her shorts and start tugging on her panties, and at that moment she suddenly felt disgusting. She took a deep breath and reached up a hand behind her, pulling out a pistol on her side. And the man did not notice the gun pointing to his side; he was still busy teasing her neck and shoulder. 

"It's just a job." she whispered softly to the man, who looked up at her confused. In a split moment, Iluriscent pulled the trigger in her hand; the man flying out to the other side in pain. 

Her eyes diverted to the man who fell to the floor without a groan, a fresh puddle of blood pooling near his abdomen. She sighed disappointingly, knowing she did not kill him right away. With slow cautious steps, she moved towards him and squatted in front of his pants. She reached for his back pocket, taking all the money he had with with plus his credit cards. She quickly pocketed them, stood up, and placed her gun back behind her. 

"Lovely.. aren't I?" she said out loud to his unconscious body before leaving him on his own, letting out an eerie laugh as she slipped onto the empty streets once more. 

"What a lovely creature you are, Faye Valentine." she said sarcastically as counted the cash in her hands, her eyes glinting at its amount, "Very lovely."   


  
__

_"It's better to leave the past alone, rather than staying with it in the future. It's the only way to live." --n/a_


End file.
